Cities in Peril
by Bobby South
Summary: When Calatonia and Zootopia are in danger of facing an illegal recession, ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde bring in Johnny on the case. But when he goes undercover, will he stay focus on the case or get distracted and put his families and friends and the cities into risk?
1. A Virus in Zootopia

Officer Judy Hopps sighed and rubbed her furry face as she drove herself and her partner Officer Nick Wilde around Zootopia in their police car. There have been reports of many businesses getting shut down immediately all around the city but not because they were losing money or the employees were leaving. This had been going on for three weeks now. It was strongly rumoured to be some internet virus was the cause of all of this sudden unemployment. While the police computer department was looking online to track down who created the virus and what purpose it was created for, Chief Bogo sent most of his police officers, with Judy and Nick among them, to those that hadn't been affected yet. He had a hunch that someone in the city was either trying to force rival businesses to close down in order for them to expand their own business or take over the city. Not to mention he was fed up of the new mayor of Zootopia calling him about when this case was going to be over and all he could say was: 'We're still working on it, Mr. Mayor.'

Bogo gave Judy and Nick a special list. It contained the businesses outside of Savanna Central that had never been affected by this nameless computer virus. Though he never said so, it looked like the kind of work only trusted officers would do. They went to Cliffside Asylum first to check if any of the prisoners or the guards or the staff was doing any viruses at all. None of them did anything of the sort. In fact most of their computers had caught the virus and their IT workers were working day and night to prevent the rest of their computers getting the virus while trying to fix their already affected ones.

The next place Judy and Nick searched was Tundratown but most of their business was out and the remaining ones were barely surviving. Then they tried the Department of Mammal Vehicles where they asked Flash how their business was doing. He replied as fast as he could which meant it took him three whole hours to explain and show that some of their computers were affected and how they were doing everything they could to not let the rest of their computers get affected. Judy meant no offense to the sloths, but they were slow enough without the crashed computers and she thought the only reason that the customers still kept on coming and waiting at the DMV was because it was the only one in Zootopia left working.

It was six o'clock by the time Judy and Nick arrived back at Savanna Central. They got a call from Bogo saying that Jumeaux's Café was the only business that the rest of the police officers had not checked yet in the central. He told them to investigate over there before they return to check out of the station.

Nick was a little bit nervous for going in the cafe because he remembered the last time he and his partner Finneck went in they were nearly barred by Jumeaux himself because of him being a predator. But Judy encouraged him to join her in the café and they approached Jerry Jumeaux Jr. together.

"How may I ask you what brings you here, Officer?" he asked Judy. Then he saw Nick and said, "Officers."

"We're here to ask if you business is affected by this unnamed computer virus and if not why," Judy told him. "All right if I take a look?"

Jumeaux lifted the counter door and invited Judy to his office. "I haven't been affected by the virus yet and I don't know why. I have the latest anti-virus programmes and I'm not rivals with anyone…"

While Judy and Jumeaux vanished, Nick sat in a chair and ordered a strawberry ice cream for himself and a mint ice cream for Judy and two cups of coffees for both of them. Then he got his phone out to check his messages and emails. Then he got a call from Clawhauser. "Hey, Clawhauser. How's it been at the station?"

"Still no progress here, Nick," Clawhauser replied. "Found anything on your adventures?"

"Not a single shred of evidence, pal," Nick replied.

"Actually, we found something or, to be more accurate, someone," Clawhauser said. "As far as I'm aware, he's not a suspect or a lead but he could be someone who can help with the case. His name is Johnny from Calatonia. He's the son of a gang leader called Big Daddy."

Nick had heard of this Big Daddy and his gang getting arrested in Calatonia but there was nothing in the newspaper or on the internet about him having a son.

"We don't know how much he was involved in the crimes the gang committed," Clawhauser continued, "but he must be experienced enough to help you two with this case. I'm sending you a picture of him." Then he rang off.

Nick checked his emails and saw a photo of a young gorilla. When Judy came back and sat back down, he showed her the photo and told her about what Clawhauser told him.

"Well, if he fits the bill, we could use him to get into Palm Industries," Judy said.

Palm Industries was Zootopia's most power energy company. It powered eighty five percent of the city's energy and its headquarters were heavily guarded by security guards. Even though Bogo and some officers went over there to check it out and didn't find anything wrong, Judy still had a strong feeling that they were still hiding something and that sneaking into the headquarters was the only way to find out.

"Well, I think we'd better not let the chief know about this," Nick said.

Judy knew what he meant. Bogo was fed up of her nagging him to let her and Nick go and check Palm Industries themselves when he checked them himself. She tried to tell him that she had her strong feeling about them hiding something during his visits to them, but he kept on saying that the CEO would sue the police for harassment if they kept paying them visits.

They both agreed that the best thing to do was to go to Johnny and get him to help them find out who the CEO with the very low profile was because everything else the police was trying wasn't getting them enough results.


	2. Catching Up

Ash was sweating heavily as she was rocking her electric guitar out. She was on a big wooden stage in a massive restaurant called the Tough Rock Bar. Containing no less than one hundred tables, the seating area was big enough to be an entire food court. Ash wasn't alone; she was in a band with other porcupines. They called themselves The Rock Corns and she had been with them for nearly a year now. They saw her on TV when she sang her own song _Set It All Free_ at the show she did at the Moon Theater while it was destroyed. Then they recognised her in a bar when she was trying to book a gig but the manager wouldn't have her, who obviously didn't see her performance. The Rock Corns, who actually did, took her onboard as the lead guitarist. She was honoured and she always did her best to be reliable, work hard and smart and give it her all. All they could get to perform was in bars and restaurants. They had tried to enter competitions to perform in concerts and get record labels to take them on board, but they didn't impress them. On the bright side, Ash was able to earn enough to pay for food and rent for her apartment.

Tonight the band was performing a song that Simon the lead singer wrote. Ash thought it was stupid but she kept on focusing on her guitar playing. She had tried writing a few more songs since _Set It All Free_ , but all of the other porcupines were narcissist and stuck to their own songs that they wrote. When Simon's song finished, the audience booed them and even threw their table scraps at them.

The Rock Corns went into their dressing room. As they cleaned the food scraps of their clothes, they wondered what went wrong with their performance.

"I know what went wrong," Ash said. "You chose to stick to your own songs, Simon, instead of giving mine a go like you promised."

Simon approached her. "I am the lead singer of this band, Ash. I make the decisions here."

Simon reminded Ash a lot of her last ex-boyfriend Lance. Sometimes she even wondered if they were related to each other. "Don't forget I wrote that song you guys saw me sing on TV."

"Oh, a diva!" cried Susan, the drummer.

Ash knew that the Rock Corns were difficult since she joined them and had managed to tolerate them, but recently times grew tougher and they were becoming bigger divas. "No, no," she protested. "All I'm suggesting is that we gave each other a chance to sing each other's song."

"No wonder Lance chose Becky instead of you," said Katrina, the keyboard player.

That insult really crossed the line. Ash was still not over Lance cheating on her Becky and she never had a boyfriend since. "Gosh, you guys are so antagonising!"

"You think I'm completely selfish?" Simon said. "Let's take a vote, guys. All those in favour of kicking Ash out of the band?"

Simon, Susan and Katrina put their hands up.

"See, Ash?" Simon smirked. "I'm not so selfish after all."

Ash didn't bother to wait for her turn to vote otherwise not because she didn't stand a chance but because she had enough of them anyway. After she left the room with his guitar in its case, she took a deep breath. She started to wonder what was wrong with her. She wondered why the Rock Corns didn't enjoy playing with her. She wondered why no one else wanted to take her on board. She still wondered why her ex-boyfriend Lance who cheated on her with Becky, who was still with him. This scarred her for life and made her vow to never have a boyfriend again. As she walked into the restaurant to exit, she wondered what she could do to keep paying her rent. She had only enough money for two months pay and she'll be evicted if she didn't find a way to make some more.

Ash was so busy with her thinking that she didn't realise she wasn't focusing on where she was going when she bumped into a pair of blue jeans. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean – " She looked up to see who she bumped into and was amazed to see who it was. Those blue jeans belonged to a young gorilla who also wore a green undershirt, a black leather jacket and dark blue shoes. "Johnny?"

Johnny looked down. "Hey, Ash. How have you been?" Then he saw her guitar. "Are you playing here?"

"Yeah. I just finished playing a song with a band but they just kicked me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all right," Ash said. "I was never getting anywhere with them anyway. So, how are you doing yourself?"

"I've been keeping myself busy myself," Johnny said. "I'm actually working tonight. I'm out helping a group of special needs animals with their meals right here tonight. Want to join us if you haven't got a lot on your plate tonight?"

"Well, if you're sure. I won't distract you from working, right?" Ash wasn't hungry or thirsty. It was because she had missed Johnny since the grand opening of the New Moon Theater and she knew seeing a friendly face wouldn't solve her problems but it would be a great start to feel better.

"Nah. It's only volunteering."

Ash was still confused as she followed Johnny into the restaurant. He took her to the big table where a lot of animals were sitting down. He introduced her to the staff members and the animals that had the learning difficulties. Some recognised her from her TV performance and the rest didn't, but they were all friendly and shook her hand. Then she sat next to Johnny. "So what's this charity you volunteer for, Johnny?"

"It's called Homes for the Homeless, Ash," Johnny explained. "It's to help animals that are either homeless or can't live on their own find a home and keep it."

Ash was impressed. "And what's your volunteering role?"

"I help out with the day and night activities," he replied. "When I'm not volunteering for these guys, I also volunteer in an office for Peaceful Thoughts, a charity for animals with mental problems from babies to elderly, and I also volunteer for Tree Genies where I plant trees for those who need them the most."

"I'm impressed," Ash said. "You're doing better than me."

"Well, I haven't got a paid job," Johnny said. "I've been trying to apply for paying jobs, including paying jobs these charities offer, but I guess I'm not experienced enough. I've had to sell the garage my dad and I used to live in. And I've had to sell my pickup truck. It got me enough money to pay rent for the room this charity is letting me stay in. It helps me when I have to get up to help the tenants with their breakfast.

"Also I've been trying to get to sing more as well. I've tried more singing competitions and tried to get to appear on an album, but I've had no success. However, Homes for the Homeless do karaoke so I still get to do my singing in that sense."

Ash really enjoyed listening to this. She wished one of the boyfriends she ever had been more like Johnny instead of them being all jerks, especially Lance.

"Now, what about you, Ash?" Johnny asked. "How have you been since the opening of the New Moon Theater?"

"Well, I was in a rock band with other porcupines. All we've done is play in restaurants like this. Concert buildings and recording studios wouldn't take us on board. I've been with them a year and tonight I've just got kicked out. I don't know why. Probably because they didn't like my style or my ideas."

Johnny felt sorry for her. Then he had an idea. "You know, some of these guys love to play musical instruments. If you decide to start your own band, you could let them audition."

Ash thought about it. "Hmm, that's an idea."

"And you see the zebra at the other end of the table?"

Ash looked to see a female zebra in a silky red dress eating a bean salad. She didn't look very pretty but she looked friendly and optimistic.

"Jenny over there hasn't got any music skills but she's great with fashion," Johnny told Ash. "She could be your fashion designer and advisor."

"Well, this will take some thinking, Johnny," Ash said. "But all you said are great options." She meant it. Anything was better than feeling hopeless about the future and sorry for herself.

"Oh, Johnny, Jenny needs to go," said a snow leopard, who was the supervisor of the group. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Holly." Johnny turned back to Ash. "This might take a while."

"No hurry." Ash felt so much better for catching up with him that she still didn't want anything to eat or drink, except the water she drank from her glass.

* * *

Johnny showed Jenny to the female bathroom. "I'll be outside when you've finished."

As he waited, he saw a rabbit and a fox in police uniforms approaching him. He felt a little nervous whenever cops came near him. He never enjoyed being a member of his dad's gang and was glad he was not in the cells with them, but he was nervous in case they knew that he was their leader's son and how he helped them during their heists.

"Are you Johnny?" asked the rabbit.

"Yes, Officers," Johnny said. "How can I help you?"

The rabbit showed her badge. "ZPD Officer Judy Hopps."

The fox showed his. "ZPD Officer Nicholas Wilde."

"ZPD?" Johnny asked.

"Zootopia Police Department," Judy said. "We need you to come with us right now."

"All the way to Zootopia," Johnny asked.

"For a mission," Nick said. "We will explain on the journey."

"We know about you and your dad's gang and how you helped them," Judy said. "If you come with us, we can get the charges against you dropped. If you don't, we can't help you."

Johnny gave the choice a lot of thought. He felt like he had to make a snap decision. "All right, I'll come to Zootopia with you. I know I'm not in a position to make requests, but before I go I need to go and tell my friends outside that I have to go with you and I would also like to speak very quickly to my dad at the prison here. The whole thing shouldn't take more than an hour."

Judy and Nick looked at each and nodded.

"One hour," Judy said. "Officer Wilde and I will be watching."

Jenny came out of the girls' bathroom and Johnny helped her back to the table. When they reached back, he called for everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to tell you guys this very late, but I have been called back to Zootopia for an urgent matter that can't wait. I don't know when I'll be coming back. So I'll see you whenever I come back."

Everyone said bye to him awkwardly all because he didn't give them enough information. Ash was about to follow him out and ask him more about this urgent matter when she saw him walk out with a rabbit and a fox in police uniforms. She began to wonder what was happening.

"Excuse me, Ash." It was coming from Holly. "We're going to do a little singing when we get back to the houses tonight. Would you like to bring your guitar and join in?"

"Yes, Holly. Thanks very much." She would have enjoyed it more if Johnny was there but duty called for him. If only she knew what that duty was.


	3. On The Way To Zootopia

Johnny took a deep breath as he, Judy and Nick waited in the prison visiting area. He was stressing out about how he was going to break the news to his dad. He had never ever been good at breaking anything to him, especially when he honestly told him about wanting to be a singer and not part of his gang on the day they got arrested.

Finally, Big Daddy showed up followed by two rhino prisoner guards. He smiled widely as he always did when Johnny came to see him. "Hey, my son!"

Johnny ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Dad. How's it going?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, the boys and I are stressing over the trial coming up."

"The trial? You mean they've set a date?" Johnny always knew that his dad and his gang would be put on trial but before tonight a date had never been set.

"Yeah, in three months time. So, what's on your mind, son? What do you need me for at this time of night?"

"These are Officers Hopps and Wilde." Johnny pointed to Judy and Nick, who waved back. "They are from Zootopia and they need my help over there."

Big Daddy looked shocked. "You in Zootopia? What do they need your help for?"

Johnny explained that Judy and Nick knew about him helping in his dad's gang even though he never wanted to. So they made a deal with him: if he went with them to Zoopotia and help to solve the crime, he will be cleared of all his charges. "I've also persuaded them to ask the judge of your trial to limit the sentence as short as it can be. Also for Stan and Barry."

He never got his hopes too high because his dad had never been the easiest animal to please. Big Daddy was looking very worried and angry about something. "May I talk to your new friends?"

Johnny stood out of the way and let Judy and Nick approach.

"Sir, I promise you this is no joke. We promise that we will – "

"I don't care about your promises!" Big Daddy roared, frightening the cops. "I only care about my son's safety! I'd rather have him join me in prison than put him at risk in Zoopotia!" He calmed down only when the prison guards got in front of him and gave him their warning looks.

Nick had to take a deep breath before he approached Big Daddy. "Sir, I know he's your son and what we're asking of him is very risky, but the city needs someone with criminal experience like him to solve this computer virus that's putting many businesses in our city out of… well, business. If this operation works out, he will be a hero."

Big Daddy was still unsure about this.

"Look at it this way, sir," Judy said. "Things will get better for all of us if he comes with us and do what we ask him to do. Bury our heads in the sand and things will only just get worse."

The strong gorilla sighed. "All right. But you bring him back here the very second the mystery has been solved or you are done with him. Not a second later. Understand?"

"Sure, we promise," Judy said.

Big Daddy turned to Johnny. "Johnny?" His son approached him again. "Look, you don't have to go, you know. Prison isn't as bad as now that the boys and I have settled."

"Dad, I want to go," Johnny said. "I've been stuck in a rut doing nothing but volunteering for months with no paid job, no vacation and no other future. I feel like this will prove myself of something."

"Johnny, you don't need to prove anything of yourself to me or anyone in the world," Big Daddy said. "You're my son and I'm proud of what you're doing with your life. But if you want to go, go. Good luck." He gave his son one last hug before the guards took him back to his cell.

"Don't worry about him," Johnny said to Judy and Nick. "He's always been a hot-tempered gorilla as far as I can remember."

"We're used to mammals like him," Judy said.

"We've had much worse than him," Nick said.

"Well, thank you for letting me speak to him," Johnny said. "I'm ready to go to Zootopia now."

"Don't you want to pack before we leave?" Judy asked.

"Nah. These clothes are all I've got."

* * *

On the way to Zootopia, Johnny enjoyed looking at the countryside. He had been in Calatonia all his life and never went anywhere because he and his dad never had enough money for a vacation as his dad was always interested in bank heists than working jobs. And he never had a mother to help them at all. He sometimes asked his dad about where was his mother, but all he ever told him about her was that she left them because she didn't deserve them. He still wondered what his mother could be doing right now and why she never bothered to see them ever again.

"Johnny, dude?" Nick called. "Are you ready for your briefing?"

"Yeah," Johnny said.

"We believe that the CEO of Palm Industries is causing this computer virus to shut business down for good so they can take over the city and rule it," Judy explained. "They are giving an internship course. We have managed to get you on board. As an intern, you can look around the building and see if they are hiding anything suspicious."

"Is it a business internship?" Johnny asked. "Because I don't think I'm smart enough for it and one thing I know I'm not is an actor."

"Well, I'm pretty sure even if you don't do well as an intern, you will do well for our part," Nick said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, where will I be staying at?" Johnny asked.

" At my place. It has a spare bedroom, heating, Wi-Fi and I have some spare clothes for your first day tomorrow."

"First day? Tomorrow?" Johnny felt more confused than before he asked them.

"Don't worry," Judy said. "We have confidence in you already."

Johnny tried to share their confidence but he just couldn't.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at Homes For Homeless when the karaoke finished in its big and beautiful courtyard. Ash was tired but she really enjoyed playing her electric guitar with the bright colourful lights in the tall striking trees above everyone. It was a lot more fun than she thought it would be and she enjoyed playing music and singing with the people who stayed at the homes more than the Rock Corns. If Johnny was here, it would have been perfect. Everyone was heading to their rooms as she put her guitar away. As she walked off, she saw an owl on a laptop. "Christine, is it?"

"Hey, Ash," Christine said. "I had such fun tonight. You were really great."

"Thanks." Ash looked on her laptop and saw a website of singing competitions.

"Thanks to your music playing and encouragement to help me sing," Christine said, "I've discovered I was born to sing and decided to push myself further by entering some of these competitions."

Ash had never felt a feeling like that before. She had never helped someone get out of their comfort zones to sing before like Buster Moon did to Meena the elephant at the show they did. It was making her feel good. She hadn't felt it in ages. She took a look at Christine's laptop and saw many competitions on the website. She took a look at the name of the website called Music Of The Future Competitions before Holly the snow leopard came to shut down Christine's laptop and take her back to her bed.

"Thank you once again, Ash," Holly said. "We're having another karaoke night next month. Always feel free to bring yourself and your guitar."

"Thanks, Holly," Ash said. "I will. I'll see you guys later." Then she headed back to her apartment. On the way, she wondered what the Zootopia police could want with Johnny. She hoped he would be okay. Even though they never spend a great deal of time together, she started to feel she had a crush on him. It started after Lance cheated on her with Becky and after she held his arm when the Moon Theater collapsed and he tried to protect her from it. Then when they put the show back on and they were helping the others set the stage up, she watched him work hard and thought he was very helpful. She wished she had one boyfriend like him instead of all of the jerks before she gave up on boyfriends for good. Then she decided to think about how she was going to make some money before she got kicked out of her apartment. Then she thought about that Music Of The Future Competitions she read on Christine's laptop.


	4. Settling In

Johnny was surprised as he and Nick got out of the police car outside a flat building while Judy still stayed in.

"Welcome to my place, Johnny boy." Then the sly fox turned to Judy. "Well, see you tomorrow, Carrots."

"See you at the station, Nick," the rabbit said before she drove off back to her apartment.

Johnny was still confused. "Wait a minute, Officer Wilde. You mean you guys dragged me all the way to Zootopia and you're not even going to take me to this internship?"

"Well, Officer Hopps and I have been outside Palm Industries for so long that they're bound to notice us the nearest five miles," Nick said. "But don't worry; I'll give you the directions tomorrow. Now, let's get upstairs."

Johnny noticed how small the entrance door was but he felt lucky he was able to squeeze through it. By the time he followed Nick up to his apartment, he thought he could have just jumped up to the balcony but he knew better than to do that to his host. He didn't want to make a mess and get both of them kicked out by the landlord especially before his mission tomorrow.

Johnny was impressed when he went into Nick's apartment. It wasn't massive; it had a small lounge with only two bright blue sofas with a small TV next to the small kitchen area. Nick also said the other two rooms were his bedroom and his bathroom. Johnny thought it was nice though. It was better than the room he was living in at Homes for the Homeless and he considered himself lucky to squeeze into the apartment without breaking anything, though he did bump his head on the ceiling. As he rubbed his forehead, he watched Nick fiddle with one of the sofas, which he turned it into a sofa bed. It had the pillows and the bed sheet.

"This is your bed," Nick said to Johnny. "Try it."

Johnny got on the bed and it felt comfier than he thought it would be. "Yeah, this is great. Thanks, Officer Wilde."

"Since you're going undercover," Nick said, "you must call me Nick. Officer Wilde will blow the whole cover and don't call me Mr. Wilde either because Mr. Wilde was my father. Got it?"

"Got it, Nick," Johnny said.

"Now, is there anything you need before I leave you?"

"No, Nick, I'm good, thanks," Johnny said.

"Okay. Well, pleasant dreams, Johnny." Then Nick turned the light off and left the gorilla in peace.

But Johnny felt like he couldn't afford pleasant dreams for tonight. He couldn't get tomorrow's mission or how its failure could affect others including himself out of his head. He tried to think of what Judy and Nick said to him in the car as they were driving but the worries still got the better of him.

* * *

Luckily, Johnny managed to get some sleep in the end and in the morning he felt focused for the mission. He felt better after the pancakes Nick had made for their breakfast. After they finished, Nick gave him the paperwork for entering the internship, a notepad to write down what he will learn in his lessons and the directions to Palm Industries.

Johnny read and understood the directions. Though he was still unconfident about the mission, he knew there was no time to argue when Nick came out in his police officer uniform. He stepped out of the building when he did.

"What if I come back here when you're not finished on duty?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm, good question," Nick said. "I'll call you to let you know if I'm approaching home. If I don't ring, come to the police station and wait for me there. And remember, the more clues, the better chance we have on this case. Good luck." He patted the gorilla on the back before he went off. Johnny turned around, took one last deep breath for self-confidence and walked the other way.

* * *

It took Johnny no more than half an hour to reach Palm Industries. He was impressed with the building when he saw it. The skyscraper looked beautiful in its colour-creamed paint and its fifty five floors and the gardens with its tall and striking trees, colourful plants and gleaming green grass looked like a jungle. He found the entrance and saw two Amur leopard guards outside of it. He went to them and showed them the paperwork for entering the internship. He did his best not to break a sweat as he watched the guards go through it. Before he left, he read the paperwork and understood it but he started to wonder if his new cop friends made a slight mistake.

"Head to the reception area," one of the guards said. "That's where the other internees are waiting."

Johnny felt relieved as he headed inside the building. _So far, so good_ , he thought. He was impressed with the massive reception area. It looked very grand with its wooden walls and comfy waiting sofas and big stone-made fireplace.

Before Johnny could say hello to the others, the internee instructor, a snow leopard, whistled. He and the others gather in front of him.

"Good morning," the instructor said. "I'm your instructor, Mr. Snow. How are you all feeling?"

"Good," the interns said.

"Are you looking forward to learn about business?" Mr. Snow asked.

"Yes," the interns said.

"Great. Then follow me."

Johnny and the interns went into a boardroom and they sat down in a row of tables. Mr. Snow went to the far end of the room and started to introduce them to the internship of Palm Industries.

As Mr. Snow wrote down on his flipchart sheets everything he explained to the interns what Palm Industries stood for, Johnny was writing down everything on his pad of paper. He was paying real attention to it. Even if he wasn't on this mission, he was still enjoying it. He felt like he was learning a lot not just in business but some useful life skills as well.

* * *

When it came for the interns' lunch hour, Johnny had to go for a bathroom break. After he finished, he heard a sound. It was coming from the ladies'. He knocked on it.

"Hello?"

"I'm stuck!" cried a female voice. "I can't get out and I don't know how long it is until the lessons begin again!"

Johnny thought he knew he recognised that voice. "Laura, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Laura the zebra cried. "Help me get out!"

Johnny tried to open the door but it wouldn't. He tried to knock it down but he had no luck. He inspected it but couldn't find anything wrong with the hinges and the key hole wasn't even locked. Then he quickly looked around the room to see if there was someone or something that had locked her in on purpose, but he couldn't work out who or what or how they did it.

"Don't worry, Laura," Johnny said. "I'll go and tell Mr. Snow. He'll help." He ran back to the boardroom. He tried to tell Mr. Snow about it, but he said that the lesson needed to begin immediately. He only hoped that someone would hear Laura while he focused on his lessons.

By the time the lessons had finished by five o'clock, the guards arrived with Laura. She still looked very upset. She tearfully explained to Mr. Snow about how she was locked in the females' and didn't know why. Mr. Snow was not sympathetic and said he had no choice but to kick her off the internship.

"Mr. Snow," Johnny said. "I suggest that you reconsider…"

"You have done very well today, Johnny," Mr. Snow said. "Don't make me have to kick you off this internship as well as her."

The gorilla just sighed as he watched the guards escort the internship's first failed intern of the year. As he left, he tried to work out whether the company trapped her in there on purpose. Then he got a text from Judy telling him to meet her and Nick at the Vegan Grill Restaurant.


	5. Reporting to Judy and Nick

Johnny had to admit he was impressed when he entered the restaurant. It was a massive and beautiful place. The seats and tables looked big, clean and comfortable. The food he saw the waiters serving to other tables looked and smelt really delicious. Then he saw at the back of the room there was a massive stage for entertainers to entertain. It had a badger performing magician tricks.

Johnny found the table Judy and Nick were sitting at and he joined them. The seats felt more comfortable than they appeared to be.

"Well, how was your first day?" Judy asked.

"Well, I found the place easily," Johnny said. "I got passed through security and focused on the lessons. I did check around for anything unusual or if anyone was up to something during breaks. I couldn't find any yet. Though I did find a zebra student stuck in the ladies' during our lunch break. She told me it only became locked after she was in. She didn't lock it herself and she couldn't get out at all. She missed the rest of the afternoon's lessons and because of that she was the only one that got kicked out of the internship on the first day! I tried to see if I could find anything or anyone that caused it to happen but I've found no results."

Both Judy and Nick had to admit that was both strange and unfair. They were hoping for more information than that, but they were glad Johnny got through the first day and he could hopefully find out more about as his time there continued.

"Did you find anything at work today?" the gorilla asked.

"Only more businesses are going out," Judy sighed. "And all that does is put more pressure on us and the entire police force."

"Especially Bogo," Nick said. "Every day he blows more and more steam off about this virus business."

Then they began to look at the menus. When the waiter came, Judy asked for a giant fruit salad, Nick asked for a bean burger and Johnny asked for a mixed vegetable pizza.

After the waiter wrote down the order and the menus, Johnny's phone rang. It was his dad. "Sorry. If I don't take this now, I won't be able to call him later." He answered it and headed outside to hear his dad better. "Hi, Dad. How's it going?"

"Well, I've been worrying about you all day," Big Daddy confessed. "How did it go?"

"Well, to tell you the truth… I really enjoyed it."

"What? Really? You're not saying that because those cops are with you, are they?"

"No, Dad, I promise you. I'm outside of the restaurant on my own so I can talk to you. They're still inside. I went there, studied hard and I enjoyed the lessons. I would still enjoy them if I weren't on this mission. I feel like my mind's getting fed with useful information. How's your day?"

"Same old, same old," Big Daddy said. "Lifting weights and eating mash potato everyday for lunch. Nothing new. Oh, time's up. Well, I'm glad you're having fun and learning useful stuff. Good luck for tomorrow, son."

"Bye, Dad." As he was about to head back into the restaurant, Johnny heard some shouting coming from the nearby corner. He popped around to see some a blonde gazelle wearing a white dress. He recognized her. It was Gazelle, the celebrity pop singer. Her pretty face looked angry as she was yelling on her phone.

"What do you mean you don't see the motivation in this?" Gazelle snapped. "A young cub with a serious illness wants to see us! Yes, us together, not just me!" But after hearing nothing except a dialling tone, she turned it off and sighed.

Johnny decided to walk to her. "Hey, Gazelle. You need a hand?"

Gazelle turned to face him. "What instrument can you play?"

"Well, I can play a piano if that helps."

The pop icon smiled. "Thank you, Mister…?"

"Oh, Johnny."

"Well, let's go right in and get some music playing, Johnny."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since their meals had arrived and Judy and Nick were still waiting for Johnny before they can begin their meals. They could see him through the restaurant window talking to his dad but they hadn't seen him for the last fifteen minutes.

"You think we should go out and find him?" Judy asked.

But Nick smiled when he looked at the stage. "No need, Carrots. Because he's on the stage."

Judy was confused when she looked at the stage and everyone applauded when Gazelle appeared on the stage. Then she and Nick noticed Johnny sitting by the piano in the corner.

"Thank you, everyone," Gazelle said. "This song is a birthday present for young Timmy Longgrass." Then she turned to face Johnny. "Take it away, Johnny."

Johnny looked at the piano sheets for Gazelle's song _Try Everything_. He did his best to play it. Though he was focusing on his playing, he thought everything was going well as Gazelle was focusing on her singing and everyone in the audience was singing with her. When the song finished, everyone applauded and Gazelle took Johnny on stage with her for a bow. Then they were greeted by Timmy Longgrass, a nine-year-old anteater in a wheelchair, with his family.

"Thank you very much, Gazelle," Mrs. Longgrass said. "And thank you, Johnny."

"No problem." Johnny bowed again, jumped off the stage and rejoined Nick and Judy. He dug into his pizza which was still warm.

"Wow, Johnny, you were great," Judy complimented.

"Yeah. You play that in your spare time?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I do," Johnny said. He did play the piano sometimes for the Homes for the Homeless parties. He was glad he was keeping his skills up since his performance at the destroyed Moon Theatre.

"Before you ask," he continued, "I only went out and helped her to check she wasn't one of the mammals that could be behind this mysterious virus. And I thought because I'm not a you-know-what like you two are, I thought that would give us more advantage."  
"I suppose so," Judy said. "But be very careful and don't overdo anything. Got it?"

"Got it," Johnny said.

After he finished his pizza, the three of them shared to pay the tab. When they walked out, Gazelle popped out. "Hey, Johnny. Can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure." Johnny turned to the police officers. "You guys can go home if you wish, Nick. I'll meet you there later."

"All right," Nick said before he and Judy walked off.

Johnny walked to Gazelle. "Yes, Gazelle?"

"After our performance," Gazelle said, "I got called over by a concert manager. He wants us to perform in the I.C.S.C."

The gorilla gasped. "You mean, the International Creatures Song Competition?"

"I sure do," Gazelle said. "And I meant it when I said us. I really need you in my band to help Zootopia win."

"Will there be enough room for me to join your band mates? I thought you had enough problems with them already."

"Well, we'll work something out tomorrow after your internship," Gazelle said.

Johnny remembered that he told her about his internship while they were getting the piano ready for their performance. "Okay, well, see you tomorrow then."

Gazelle kissed him on the cheek. "See you." Then she ran off.

Johnny turned around and caught up with Judy and Nick. He told them about being offered a part in their band and promised to use it for investigation purposes and not for any pleasure at all. Nick and Judy were still unsure about it but because no one on the police force was getting anywhere and Johnny gave his promise to stay focused on the mission, they decided to go to trust him and go with the flow.


	6. The Stadium Owner's Visit

Johnny entered the police station and he went to Officer Clawhauser.

"Hello," Clawhauser said. "How can we help you?"

"Are Officers Hopps and Wilde in?" Johnny asked. "Tell them Johnny is here to report my day to them."

Clawhauser called them and told them that Johnny was here to see them. "They're on the way, Johnny. So you're their new partner in crime, are you?"

"Well, I'm just doing the very best I can," Johnny said modestly. "How's your end doing?"

"Well, we're doing everything we can in our power but it's still not enough," Clawhauser sighed.

Then Judy and Nick arrived.

"I see you've made it through the second day," Judy said.

"And did the rest of the interns," Johnny reported. "I haven't seen anyone get kicked out today but then I was in a different room with the team that chose me to study supply and demand with them. So I probably won't know what happened to any of the other teams.

"When we were having breaks, I noticed that there were some paintings not straight. I was about to correct them but a staff member told me they were delicate and must not be touched. That's the only thing I found out of place."

"What about the snacks and the food over there?" Nick asked. "You or anyone else hadn't had a dodgy tummy or felt any other sickness?"

"Not that I'm aware off. Anyway, I've got to go and rehearse with Gazelle now. I just came here to deliver my report for today. I'll keep my eyes open for anything unusual. Bye."

"Bye! Good luck!" Judy called before he vanished out of the station. "And thanks for reporting back to us."

"Two days in, I'd say he's doing well," Nick said. "Well, he's doing better than I ever thought he would do."

"Yeah," Judy sighed. "I just wished the same could be said for us."

"Hopps! Wilde!"

The two cops turned to see Chief Bogo approaching them.

"What are you two just standing there for?" he demanded.

"We had another customer saying he has gone completely bankrupt and is insisting that we do something about it. We gave him a convincing reassurance that we're doing what we can and it was enough for him to leave." Nick had thought about it long before Bogo found them there.

"Well, now that he's gone, get back to helping the computer division," Bogo ordered. Then he stormed off back to his office.

"Phew, that was close," Judy said.

"Well, lucky you got a sly partner," Nick boasted.

Judy chuckled a little as they headed to the computer department.

* * *

Johnny followed Gazelle's directions she gave to him last night to the Zootopia Stadium. After he showed his special pass also from her to the security guards, they let him in. He found Gazelle's rehearsal room. He went in and explored. With the massive room and the keyboard, guitar, drums, loud speakers and the microphone, it was really impressive. It made him wish he continued to pursue his dreams of being a singer.

"What do you think?"

Johnny turned around to see Gazelle entering the room.

"I think it's wonderful, Gazelle," he said. "Am I too late? I thought rehearsals didn't start until – "

"Only for my band," Gazelle said. "I like to come an hour early to rehearse. And because you came early today I'm really impressed and I already feel like I can trust you."

Johnny started to realize that she was looking flirtier at him every time they spent time together. "Well, being reliable is not enough, is it? How about we start rehearsing to win?"

"Right on, Johnny," Gazelle said.

* * *

An hour later, Johnny and Gazelle took a break when the rest of the band finally appeared. Gazelle introduced Johnny to the guitar player, a tigress called Sasha, and the drummer, a hippo called Monty. They started rehearsing but Gazelle was not happy. After fifteen minutes of rehearsing, she had enough and told everyone to stop playing.

"What is wrong with you guys?" she snapped. "The concert is only six weeks away, you guys have been in my band for months and you still haven't got any better. What do you guys in your spare time?"

"My arms aches after drumming so I need to rest my arms," Monty said.

"But I'll bet you watch football instead of drumming videos," Sasha said.

"Well, watching football is a lot better than spending money on new clothes all the time," Monty snapped back.

By the time the argument rose up like a volcano, a security guard popped in. "The stadium owner is here to see you."

"Come on, guys!" Gazelle snapped. "Pull yourselves together!"

The band stood on their feet and saw a female gorilla wearing a light green t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"It's Molly Palm herself!" cried Monty.

'She's the stadium owner?" Sasha cried.

"I only bought it yesterday," Molly said. "Now, I'm after somebody called Johnny. Which one of you is he?"

Johnny approached her. "I'm Johnny."

"I know why you really applied to my internship," Molly said firmly.

Johnny gulped. Whenever he needed to not break his cover he always did his best but he knew he always had a habit of doing it, especially on raids with his dad's gang.

"You've come to find out who your mother is, haven't you?"

Johnny felt relieved about his cover not being broken but he was confused. How did this gorilla know about his mother? "Well, I've heard that my mother does work for Palm Industries," he lied. "I wanted to make her proud. What's her position at your company?"

"She owns it."

Johnny was confused, especially when he got a hug from her.

"Hello, son!" Molly cried.

"Son?" Johnny was confused.

"Wow! Look at you! All grown up! And doing an internship and being in Gazelle's band. Can I see you perform?"

"Well, I'm just the keyboard player," Johnny said. "It's up to Gazelle herself."

"Well, as long as these guys keep up," Gazelle warned the others.

They went to their positions and started playing. The song was called _Persistence Is The Greatest Strength Ever._ It lasted for about four minutes.

Molly stood up and applauded. "That song was very catchy and I didn't know you had a great talent for music, Johnny."

"Thanks… Mom. Gazelle, Monty and Sasha were great as well, right?"

"Eh, they were all right," Molly said. "Now let's go to your new home."

"Home?" Johnny was a bit worried.

"Don't worry, son. You'll love it. And you can practice for your band there." She took Johnny's arm and started to pull him behind her.

He turned to the band. "Sorry about this, guys. I'll be back tomorrow to rehearse with you, I promise."

Gazelle and her band hoped so.


	7. Mother and Son Time

Johnny was riding in Molly's golden limousine. He had never been in a one before but always dreamed of riding in them. He would have enjoyed it and the large pizza he was having but his mind couldn't help wondering if he was either being set up or being thrown into a trap.

"Can I ask you a question, Mom?" Johnny asked.

"You can ask me anything you like," Molly said. "But let me guess. You want to know how we're related to each, don't you?"

"Yes. It's just that I haven't taken a DNA test."

"Oh, yes, you have."

Johnny looked confused. What could she have taken of him before she even met him and how did she do it?

"I took a fur sample from your head and I collected from the bathroom this morning while you combed yourself for today's lessons. Then I had my private doctors check it out as quickly as possible and they have confirmed that you are my son."

Johnny had never been an expert on DNA or stuff like it and he still didn't understand what Molly said or found it easy to believe. But he remembered not to blow his cover so he didn't say anything. "Can I ask another one? Why did you leave my dad?"

Molly sighed. "Well, your father and I loved each other very much. I was a bank robber like him and we made a great team. Then after you were born we grew apart. I was losing interest in robbing and I thought of different ways to get money like earning it and investing it, but your dad wanted to continue to rob with his friends. That's why I had to leave you with him so I could make enough and be able to save you from his criminal life."

"Well, I haven't been with him for some time," Johnny said. Then he told Molly how his father tried to get him to join his gang but failed and how he unintentionally was responsible for them getting arrested and was now very close to trial. "I know it was his choice to be a criminal, but he's still my dad and I'm trying to help him as much as I can."

"How very thoughtful of you, Johnny," Molly said.

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe what he saw when the limousine entered through a metal gate. He saw a massive garden with green grass, beautiful striking trees and a massive swimming pool. Then he was amazed when he saw the large building after he got out of the limo. It was a five-floor mansion made out of stone with many windows and a wooden door as tall as a tree. When he went inside, he was even more amazed. He liked the dining room, the kitchen, and the lounge with the piano for him to practice, the bathroom and more impressively his bedroom. It was bigger than any bedroom he could ever hope for. And the rest of the rooms were big enough to houses themselves.

All this excitement tired him out. He was about to hit his bed until he saw his clock on the wall telling him it was eleven. When he got his phone out and started to call Nick, he saw that the fox hasn't called him either. Neither did Judy. As he dialed, he wondered if he and Judy were out on a mission or the phone range was out.

"Hi, there, Johnny boy," Nick said.

"Hi, Nick," Johnny said. "Having a tough night?"

"Tell me about it. Officer Hopps and I were busy with an apartment on fire. We were keeping the public away while the fire department put the flames out. They still hadn't found what caused it to happen."

Johnny was horrified to hear about that tragedy. He had a hunch that the masterminds behind the virus could also be the ones who set the building on fire.

"So how are rehearsals going?" Nick asked. "Are you coming home soon?"

"Well, I've finished for tonight but I'm not coming back tonight, Nick," Johnny said. "You see, I'm at my mother's home."

"Your mother's home?" Nick panicked.

Johnny explained how _the_ Molly Palm approached him, told him that she was his mother, had a DNA test from his hair to confirm it and took him into her home. "I'm still confused about the whole thing, Nick. I'm only going along with this to see if there's any clue to the virus hiding here. I've only had a tour tonight. It'll take me about a week at least to check everywhere."

"Hmm," Nick said. "Well, that would be useful. But be careful. Officer Hopps and I promised your dad that we would keep you safe."

"I know," Johnny said. "And I promise this will be for investigation purposes only."  
"Okay, well, see you tomorrow," Nick said.

As Johnny got into bed, he thought about everything happening at once to him. Working undercover at an internship, being in Gazelle's band and now discovering that he was billionaire Molly Palm's son. He would have thought how his luck was changing but he still couldn't help thinking he could be walking in a trap or maybe he had walked into it already.


	8. International City Competition

Despite their persistent efforts, the Zoopotia police was still nowhere close to discovering the mastermind behind the virus.

"This is unacceptable!" Chief Bogo roared at the police. "This has got to be the slowest virus mystery solving in the history of Zoopotia! This virus has been going on for months and all your guys have given me are just theories! No proof, no leads and no facts! Zootopia is going down and it's all because we can't do our job! Now, get to work!"

The police went back to work as quickly as they could.

Judy and Nick saw Johnny entering the station and they went to him.

"Please tell me you've found something useful, Johnny," Judy begged. "We could really, _really_ use it."

"Sorry, Officer Hopps," Johnny said. "I know I've been living with my mother for a week now but I'm afraid I haven't found much. My mom did let me use her laptop in her study to my intern homework and I took a peek on her email account but none of them have any leads or clues to the virus we're searching for. I'm really sorry."

Both Judy and Nick looked disappointed.

"Well, thank you for your efforts, Johnny," Judy said.

"Well, I need to go to the International Cities Competition now," Johnny said. "I'll still keep eyes peeled." Then he walked out.

* * *

Johnny hurried to the stadium and headed into the dressing room of Gazelle and her band. He was relieved that he was in time to change into his uniform. Gazelle, Sasha and Monty were very unsure about the white pants, orange jacket and light blue boots he wore but they went silent after he told them his clothes were from Miss Palm herself. Besides there wasn't enough time because they were due to go on in fifteen minutes. So they headed to the stage.

As they waited for their turn to go on, they watched someone else performing on the stage with an electric guitar. The singer was short and was wearing black dress. Johnny thought that she looked very familiar. Then her singing made him recognize her even more. It was Ash!

Johnny didn't recognize the song Ash was singing. It must have been one of her recent written songs.

"What is Shorty over there singing?" Sasha asked.

"I can't say because I can't understand her," Monty said. "Besides she doesn't stand a chance with us, especially with Gazelle."

Johnny actually enjoyed Ash's song. He found it very catchy. If it were up to him, he would rather perform with her instead with Gazelle. If only it wasn't for this mission. Then he remembered the mission so he stayed focused.

Ash's song finished and she bowed three times to the applauding audience. Then Johnny noticed her coming towards him and the band. He quickly turned away and looked like he was checking the lights or something. He didn't want her to see him because he thought she might felt betrayed by him if she saw him with Gazelle's band instead of her.

He turned left to see her walk past him. He was relieved that she hadn't seen him. Then he went out with the band and they played _Persistence Is The Greatest Strength Ever._ When it finished, the band was greeted by thunderous applause.

Then the stage manager, a brown stallion, approached. "Okay. Those were really great performances, weren't they? But I'm afraid that only two competitors can make it to the next round. Let's see. We'll have Gazelle and her band for Zootopia."

Gazelle and her band were greeted by massive applause.

"And last but not least: Ash from Calatonia."

Johnny started to worry when Ash walk back on the stage. She waved back to the crowd and then she was shocked when she saw Johnny. All he could do was wave back sheepishly.

"Okay, Ash," the stage manager said. "Got another song in you? Let's hear it!"

Everyone cheered as Ash approached the microphone. She started to sing another song. She seemed to be playing well and then she seemed to act like she was struggling and no one could even catch what she was singing though she kept on playing. She got scattered applause when she finished. Knowing that she had lost, she ran off the stage. Johnny wanted to go after her but it was time for his band to play. They played _Try Everything_. They got more thunderous applause and Zootopia won the competition.

* * *

At backstage, the band was feeling good about their success. Monty was carrying the giant golden trophy.

Gazelle noticed Johnny looking very sad. "What's up, Johnny? We won."

"I know and I'm grateful to play with amazing talented guys such as yourselves, but I just wish my family was here. My dad's in prison and my mom's in a late business meeting." The truth was he was feeling guilty if Ash seeing him made her ruin her performance.

"Well, I say it's their loss and our gain," Gazelle said. Then she kissed him on the lips.

Johnny seemed to like it. Then he saw Ash looking shocked at him again and running off again.

"Sorry, Gazelle," Johnny said. "Something I need to take care of before we celebrate with Sasha and Monty. Be right back." Then he ran off.

"Okay, Johnny. Don't be too long." Then Gazelle joined Sasha and Monty.

Johnny reached out of the fire exit door and saw Ash crying on the steps.

"Ash, what's up?" he asked.

She didn't turn to face him. She wouldn't even face him when he went in front of her.

"Look, if I've upset back on the stage, I didn't mean to. I never expected you to be here."

Ash finally turned to face him with tears still pouring out of her angry eyes. "Why? Because you didn't know the other singers before you and your overrated girlfriend went on or is it because you think I'm not good enough at all?"

"Gazelle is not my girlfriend," Johnny protested. "You know those cops you saw me with back in Calatonia? Well, I've been here the whole time on a secret assignment for them and – "

"You know, Johnny?" Ash snapped. "The more you lie, the more you insult me."

Johnny was starting to get fed up with Ash. "I am telling you the truth. I don't know what it was that upset you but I'm really starting to lose patient because you're not – "

"I'm just jealous of you getting ahead in life and me not getting anywhere! You've got plenty of friends, your father, plenty of careers and a celebrity girlfriend. What have I got? Nothing!"

"My dad is a criminal who forced me to become someone I didn't want to be!" Johnny snapped. "I haven't got a paid job either and I – I – I don't even know what I'm doing here! I don't know my purpose in life!" He turned to see Ash was not on the steps anymore and walking away. "You know, Ash? I'm starting to see why you can't keep a boyfriend!" You're just like them!" He started to walk away.

* * *

Molly greeted her son very happily when he returned to her mansion. Unlike her, he was still too upset to celebrate his success tonight.

"What happened at the concert?" she asked. "I heard you won. Was it your outfit?"

"No, I'm very happy," Johnny said. "It's just something happened between me and a friend."

In the lounge, he told his mom about his fight between his friend Ash and how he regrets the last thing he said to her.

"I say, who needs her?" Molly said. "I know this is not the right time to tell you this, but there are plenty of ladies out there who are looking for guys like you. And here's a bit more advice: if you can't find one, it's better to be single than live with someone who will just stress you out. I don't want you to make the same mistake I made with your dad."

Then she went up and left Johnny to think about everything: his internship, his letting down of helping Judy and Nick, betraying Ash and what his mother said.


	9. Get Help!

Johnny tried his best to focus on his lessons at Palm Industries the next morning but everything going wrong in his life was getting the better of him. He felt that nothing could get worse so his fellow interns shouting at him didn't bother him at all. When lunchtime came, he wasn't hungry so he stood outside in the big garden on his own to clear his mind. Then he heard a strange knocking noise. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone or anything there. He started to wonder if he was so depressed that he was starting to mishear noises as well as losing his focus. But the knocking noise returned and then another type of noise arrived.

The sounds seemed to Johnny as if they were cries for help. They took him to the garbage room. He opened it and discovered it was unlocked. He looked around to check if there were no security guards about and he went in. As he continued to follow the knockings and cry for help, he was amazed to see that the garbage room had nothing in it at all let alone the garbage bins. He looked around the place and the noises were getting louder but couldn't work out where they were coming from. They certainly weren't coming from behind the bins as he checked them. But noises didn't go away. He looked up to see if they were coming up above but it sounded to him that they were coming below him. He noticed the wooden floor he was standing on. He thought some of the planks were shorter than the rest and nailed. That gave him an idea.

With his strength, Johnny grabbed one plank and lifted it up. He hoped no one heard him when he successfully freed it. When he looked down, he was shocked to see Laura the zebra and many other students down there. They looked dirty, hungry and quite ill.

"Johnny, thank goodness you're here!" cried Laura.

"Laura, what happened to you all?" Johnny asked.

"I know why Susan Palm trapped us in here," Laura said. "We found information about the deadly computer virus she's been spreading around the city of Zootopia so she can take over and rule it."

As Johnny pulled the other three planks off, he started to feel ashamed to be the son of Susan Palm. He barely knew her and hardly trusted her but he would never imagine his own mother trying to ruin Zootopia so she can build from scratch and rule it her way. He started to wonder if she had any intention to stop at this city or true to rule the whole world.

"Where's your proof?" Johnny asked the prisoners as he helped them out. "I know some police officers who can help us."

He was surrounded by iPhones and iPads. He was shown photos of the virus being created by Susan Palm herself on her own computer. He started to wonder about maybe being in his dad's gang wasn't so bad. All he ever wanted was just enough money for him and his son have a good life; he never wanted to rule a city like his mom did. He even wondered whether she left him or he left her.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he told the students. He led them to the door, checked the coast was clear and he gave them the go ahead. But when they went to the entrance, he forced them to stop. Welcoming them was none other than his mother and her security guards.

"Johnny, it didn't have to be this way," Susan said. "You could have stayed with me and become rich."

"I couldn't live with what you're doing," Johnny said. He turned to see if anyone could make an escape. He saw a few moles and rabbits digging underneath. He just hoped that his mom and his guards didn't notice them.

Susan just smiled. "You're even more pathetic than your father. At least, he was tough enough. You're just a pathetic idiot. And I'm going to show you and your friends what I do to noisy idiots such as you lot." She nodded to the security guards and they seized Johnny and the rest of the trapped prisoners.

Johnny hoped the moles and rabbits would make their way to Judy and Nick as quick as they could.

* * *

Ash was sitting on a wooden bench in the park below her feet. She had been crying her eyes out since last night and hadn't stopped. She was feeling guilty about how she took her frustrations out on Johnny. He was the closest person she had to a friend left in her life and she lost him. She had been wondering if what he shouted about her being as bad as Lance and her other boyfriends was true.

"Help! Help!"

She looked to see moles and rabbits with muddy clothes that appeared to recently pop up from the ground running approaching her.

"Help!" they cried again.

"Our friend Johnny needs help at Palm Industries," cried a rabbit.

The mention of Johnny caught Ash's attention. She ran to the moles and rabbits and calmed them all down. "Where's Johnny? I'm a friend of his." She hoped that at least.

"He and plenty of other interns are trapped in Palm Industries."

"And what happened after that?"

Ash, the moles and the rabbits turned to see Judy and Nick were behind them.

Ash recognized them from the Tough Rock Bar and gave them a hard stare. "Well done for keeping Johnny out of harm's way. If you hadn't took him – "

"Look, Ma'am," Judy said. "I don't what your problem with Johnny is, but we really need to find out what these guys know. Nick, can you sort her out while I ask these moles and rabbits for information?"

Nick approached Ash. "How much does Johnny mean you?"

"Well, he's a great friend. But last night we were contestants against each other at that International Cities Competition. I was on my own and he was with the famous Gazelle. I lost and he won. I took my frustrations out on him because I thought he betrayed me when he didn't actually. I've been upset about it ever since and that is why I have to find him even if I have to do it behind your back."

Nick thought hard about it. He didn't have time to argue so he finally said, "All right. You can come and help us but you will obey Officer Hopps' instructions and mine, got it?"

"Fine," Ash said. Then she and Nick joined Judy and the escapees. After they showed them their proof of Susan Palm on their iPhones and told them that she was going to take Johnny and the rest of the prisoners somewhere, Judy got out her phone and tried to call Johnny so they could trace him. Everyone hoped they would get something, especially Ash who was hovering over Judy's phone too much. There was a missed call, but Judy managed to track the phone from it. She was shocked to find Susan was taking Johnny and his friends to a quarry just three miles away.

"What does she plan to do to them at a quarry?" Nick asked, as they headed in the right direction.

"I bet she might enslave them," a mole said.

"Or maybe she's going to bury them alive," a rabbit said.

"Either way, it can't be good," Ash said. "So let's hurry!"


	10. Quarry Showdown

Johnny knew that it wasn't looking good for him and his fellow intern students as the security guards pushed them through the dangerous quarry. It was scary enough just looking at it without walking on it. It was so unstable that Johnny felt that he could fall to his death already. His mom took his phone from him and put in her handbag so he couldn't call for help, but if Judy or Nick tried to call on it, he hoped they would at least manage to trace his phone and come to their rescue. They were all tied up in ropes and were standing at the quarry edge. Even their feet were tied together so that was why they couldn't run from them or the quarry.

"I really loved you, Johnny," Molly said.

Johnny scoffed angrily. "Leaving my dad to teach me to become a criminal and then trying to kill me and these students less than two weeks after we met might be your idea of love but it's not mine."

"Then you're even more stupid than I thought," Molly said. She clicked her fingers and her guards went forward. "Push them over and get the diggers ready to bury them!"

As he saw the guards approached towards him and the interns followed by three diggers, Johnny took one last deep breath and closed his eyes as he waited for his death to come. All he wanted was to say goodbye to his dad, Judy, Nick and most of all Ash. He wanted to see and apologize to her for saying she was as bad as her ex boyfriends.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

Johnny woke up and was delighted to see Judy and Nick appearing in front of the guards and the diggers. When the bad guys didn't stop, they held out their badges.

"You are all under arrest!" Judy shouted again. "Let these interns go and this doesn't have to get any messier!"

Molly just smiled. "How can just two small coppers such as yourselves even think you stop me and those diggers?"

"It's not just us," Judy said.

Then the guards and machines finally stopped moving when quills were landing in front of them.

"What are you morons doing?" Molly shouted. "You're scared of a bunch of quills?"  
"These aren't just any ordinary quills," Nick said.

Johnny was amazed to see Ash running towards him and the interns, shaking her quills at the guards.

"Don't make me aim more quills closer to you," Ash warned. "Just do what the police officers want and this will be over."

The guards that operated the diggers got out and joined the rest of the guards in putting their arms up.

"You are going to take those trapped interns away from the edge and untie them," Judy ordered. "And don't try any tricks because Officer Wilde and I won't like it."

She and Nick watched the guards do as they were ordered, but they were knocked down. When they got up, they saw that even Ash was knocked down. Everyone saw that the un-surrendering Molly was still holding Johnny at the edge.

"Molly Palm!" Judy shouted. "Let your son go or – "

"Hey, I'm holding the hostage so I make the demands here!" Molly yelled.

Johnny gave up trying to break free, but not because she was too strong; it was because they were still on the edge and it was starting to crumb under their shoes.

"Now you are going to let us go," Molly said to the others. "Then you will – "

"Molly?" Johnny said.

"Not now, you big brat!" Molly didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Johnny called her by her name instead of 'Mom'.

"Molly, if we don't move, both of us will go over!" Johnny tried to warn her.

"Good try, Johnny," Molly said, "but you can't fool me with – "

Then she started to fall over, still holding onto her son.

"Johnny!" Judy cried.

"JOHNNY!" Ash yelled.

She tried to run after him, but Nick and Judy held her.

"Let me go!" Ash yelled. "I need to help him!"

"You can help us look for him after the cliff has stopped dropping!" Nick assured her.

* * *

When it finally stopped, Judy and Nick arranged everyone to search whole of the quarry. Though Judy was arranging the search around the heap of rubble that Johnny and Molly fell from, Nick took some volunteers with Ash among them to see if they survived and were elsewhere.

After searching the whole quarry for a whole hour and found nothing of either gorilla, Judy and Nick felt that they had to give up, painful as it was. They were upset that they have lost their friend. Judy was beating herself up about failing to look after him, Nick felt that losing him was the biggest failure in his entire life and Ash was crying her eyes out again.

"Hey, Officers, something's moving under the rumble!" cried Laura.

Everyone turned to see where she was pointing to. They saw rocks falling as a scoop raised up and a digger shooting out like a fired bullet. Then the door opened and everyone was amazed to see who came out.

"JOHNNY!"

Everyone ran to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you," he said.

Then he approached Judy and Nick. "I landed in this digger, Officer, and shut myself to avoid the falling rocks. I would have gotten out much sooner if the digger was working probably."

Then he was hugged by Nick and Judy.

"We're just glad you're alive," Judy said.

"Yeah, that was some really clever thinking," Nick said. "What about your mo – Molly?" Nick remembered that Molly was no longer Johnny's mother as far as he was concerned. "When did you see her last?"

"She rolled away from me and the digger," Johnny reported. "I haven't seen her since."

"Officers Wilde, Hopps," a cow guard called, running from the giant heap. "We found Molly Palm and she's not escaping."

As Judy and Nick ran to the heap, something caught Johnny's leg. He looked down to see Ash was hugging him. He bent down and they hugged properly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she sobbed happily. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"Me too. I'm sorry I yelled at you as well. And you are not like your ex boyfriends. You are ten times the porcupine they ever were and ever will be." Then Johnny was blown away when his lips were greeted

Then they saw Judy and Nick coming back.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Johnny," Judy said, "but Molly is – "

"Dead?" Johnny guessed.

And she was when he was shown only her arm hanging out of a pile of rubble. He didn't know what to feel. On the one hand she was a ruthless gorilla who tried to kill him and rule the world, but the other hand told him that she was his mother and the only one he had. He held her hand one last time before he left her under the rubble.

"Goodbye, Mom."

As they left the quarry, neither Judy, Nick, Ash, intern student or guard said a word to him.


	11. Returning to Calatonia

Big Daddy had been worried about his son for the last three weeks. He had only spoken to him once and that was on the first day of his internship. He hadn't spoken to him since and hadn't stopped worrying about him since. He tried to convince the prison guards to let him call his phone call – one time he even tried to threaten them – but they didn't let him. His gang members and other cell mates tried to calm him down but they failed. He just couldn't get Johnny out of his mind and barely slept because of it. He didn't care about the trial tomorrow. If he had to be sentenced to life imprisonment or death to see his own son one last time, he would accept it.

Then the door opened. "You got a bunch of visitors," the guard called to Big Daddy.

 _Oh, great,_ Big Daddy thought. _Another visit from the lawyers._

The lawyers acting for their defense in the upcoming trial for Big Daddy and his gang had been paying them visits for days to give them updates and how good or grim it was going to be them. It had been mostly grim for them; though they always did their best to make sure their sentence wouldn't be too long.

But Big Daddy was completely surprised when he saw the visitors in the visiting room wasn't their lawyers, but it was the Zootopia police officers Hopps and Wilde, a porcupine and his own son.

"Johnny!" He ran and hugged him. He felt so much better than after seeing him in one piece. Then he turned to the Zootopia police officers and thanked them for protecting him the whole time. Then he saw the porcupine. "Who's your friend?"

Johnny introduced him to Ash and they shook hands.

"I will give you two hours," the guard said.

So everyone sat down and told Big Daddy everything that had in Zootopia since that calling him that first night up to the quarry fight with Molly.

"I can see now why you never wanted me to know about her, Dad," Johnny said.

"Well, it's done now," Big Daddy said. "But if the fight with your mom was over a week ago, what were you doing in that time?"

"Well, since Johnny was Molly's son," Judy said, "all of her money and business properties were passed down to Johnny. He's been busy repairing the damage by giving the money back to the city and the closed businesses she stole from with that virus she created."

"In no time, everyone in Zootopia was back in business," Nick said. "The unemployment rate went from 95% to 5%. So Johnny Boy had helped to create more jobs for more mammals wanting to work."

"Not to mention all the city is better since he gave the interns before they left a great volunteering speech," Judy said.

"And don't forget, Johnny has been given a medal for his brave and selfless deeds from the mayor of Zootopia herself," Ash said. "Show your dad, Johnny."

Johnny reached into one of his leather jacket pockets and showed him a gold medal with a blue ribbon.

"I'm really proud of you, son," Big Daddy said. "So what are you going to do now that you're back?"

"Well, I kept enough money to bail you, Barry and Stan out," Johnny said.

"I'm afraid you're too late for that," Big Daddy said. "Our trial is in two days time. I don't want you to spend anything on me. You spend what you've hard-earned on what you want."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the guard called. "Visiting time's up."

Johnny and Big Daddy hugged one last time.

"I'll see you at the trial, Dad," Johnny said.

"See you, son," Big Daddy said before the guard escorted him back to the cell. Now that Johnny was back in one piece, he was so relieved and happy that he couldn't care what would happen to him in the trial.

* * *

Johnny, Ash, Judy and Nick headed out of the prison.

"Are you sure you can manage your dad's trial without us, Johnny?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said. "Thanks, Judy, Nick. It was a great blast."

"You were marvelous, Johnny Boy," Nick said. "Take care and don't be a stranger."

"No," Johnny said. He gave him a hug and then Judy one.

"Bye, Ash," Judy and Nick said.

"Bye, Hopps. Bye, Wilde," Ash said. "Keep making the world a better place."

The police officers went into their car and drove off back to Zootopia with Johnny and Ash waving back.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight, Johnny?" Ash asked.

Johnny yawned. "Well, it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," Ash said. "It's only two blocks away and I don't feel like being there on my own. So come on." They started walking. "Are you going back to your volunteering work tomorrow?"

"Well, no," Johnny said. "Two reasons. The first is to get ready for my dad's trial and the second is the day after might be the first day I start work at my new job."

"New job?" Ash asked.

"Before my adventure in Zootopia, I applied for a job at Shiny Trees Enterprises."

Shiny Trees Enterprises was Calatonia's largest multi-media business. It didn't just produce music records or videos. It produced their own TV shows, movies, books, video games, clothes and various merchandise among the other products they made and sell.

"Which department?" Ash asked.

"I'm in the advertising department," he replied. "Last week while we were in Zootopia, I got a phone call from the CEO himself. He said he was really impressed with my volunteering career and he saw me singing at the Moon Theatre on TV. He wants me to start in three days. If I can, I might be able to continue to volunteer whenever I have some time off because I enjoy it. What about you, Ash? What upcoming adventures are you having?"

"I don't know," she said. "But I'm sure something will come up. Something better had. Because I don't know how close I am to eviction from my flat."

Hearing that made Johnny wanted to help Ash. Then thinking of his job gave him an idea.


	12. One Year Later

The beach couldn't be more perfect. The temperature was warm, the sand was soft and the atmosphere was peaceful and quiet. Just what Johnny and Ash needed. They were sharing a red beach blanket. Ash, who was wearing a black and white bikini, didn't need much room, but Johnny, in his green swim shorts, was careful not to be too greedy either.

"How are you doing, Johnny?" Ash asked.

"I'm doing great," Johnny replied. "I feel like the last year has gone so fast. My dad and his gang have only one more year to serve in prison and you are now a super famous rock star."

"And you have gone from a video assistant to the vice president of Shiny Trees Enterprise in only one year! Mr. Vocal always tells me what a hard working and caring guy you are."

"And he always tells me what an awesome and clever lady you are," Johnny said.

"And you are a great keyboard player when you're helping me with some of my songs," Ash went on. "And if it weren't for you, I would never found the joy of volunteering in my spare time."

Johnny just couldn't believe how fast his life has changed before his Zootopia mission. "I'm grateful you ask me to help out, Ash, but I have to ask. When we did that performing concert for Memory Solutions and they brought your rock n roll heroes to perform with them, why did you choose to perform with me instead of them?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ash got a nod from him. "Well, they may be my rock n roll heroes but I have one truly inspirational hero in my life."

"Your mom or your dad?" Johnny asked.

"Neither of them," Ash said, holding his arm. "I mean I love them and I keep in touch with them, but I've always been very different to them. It's you, Johnny."

Johnny was surprised to hear that.

"I'm so proud of you," she went on happily. "You still managed to be yourself and not let either of your parents force you to be someone you don't want to be. You're great at making friends, you help those who need it the most, you helped my career take flight, you helped us find a wonderful penthouse and pay rent and, more importantly, you have me regain my faith in having personal relationships. That's why you'll always be my number one hero, Johnny."

Johnny was so touched by that. "Thanks a million, Ash."

They leaned in to kiss each other's lips.

"Hi, Johnny."

They turned to see Gazelle, who was wearing a white bikini, was standing above them.

"Hi, Gazelle," Johnny said. "You here on vacation?"

"No, I'm doing a concert here," Gazelle said. "I'm just here to catch some healthy sun before my opening night tonight. I've heard about your success story. I'm impressed."

Johnny started to feel nervous as she was being flirty with him and he started to worry about what Ash was feeling. If he looked at her, he would see how worried she looked.

"I know you're very busy," Gazelle went on, "but I'm in need of a keyboard player."

"Sorry, Gazelle," Johnny said. "You're very nice and I'd be happy to help, but I'm not available."

"I'll make it worth your while," Gazelle said.

"He already has his while!" Ash snapped, standing up.

"And I heard your success story as well, Ash," Gazelle said. "Care for a duet in my concert? We'll sing one of your songs that you've written."

"Nice offer, Gazelle," Ash said, "but that's only one person in this world I would ever do a duet with and that's Johnny here."

"But break a leg for your concert night," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Gazelle said sadly. "See you later, guys." Then she walked on.

As Johnny and Ash watched her walk away, they saw two figures approaching them. They looked very similar. It looked to them that they were the lifeguards on this beach, one was a fox wearing red swim shorts and the other was a rabbit wearing a red one-piece swimsuit.

"Johnny! Ash!" they cried.

"Judy! Nick!" Johnny cried.

He and Ash hugged them.

"What's your mission this time?" Ash asked.

"There has been a robbery at the Zootopia Museum," Nick said.

"What treasure have they stolen?" Johnny asked.

"A very important document," Judy said. "It's the predator-prey carter."

"The very document that ensures predator and prey live together centuries ago?" Ash asked.

"Our police computer experts strongly believe that it's here in Calatonia," Judy said, "and that's why Chief Bogo has sent us as undercover. I just wish we didn't have to be lifeguards."

"Why not, Carrots?" Nick asked. "I bet a lot of boys would listen to your strict rules without hesitation."

"Ah ha, Sly Fox," Judy bantered back.

"What you like some help?" Johnny asked. "This time, you're in my city and I know every inch of it like at the back of my hand."

"And I've in this city all my life as well," Ash said. "So sign me up too."

"Great," Judy said. "Well, shall we get started?"

Johnny and Ash left the beach with Judy and Nick and the mission began.


End file.
